conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
European Alliance
Europia, officially known as European Alliance, or the Alliance for their citizens, is a star nation that locates mainly in Central-Westward EUROPA, with astro-territorial interests sprawing through known universe. At 15% coverage of all space known to men - mostly along border space between APAC-EUROPA and EUROPA-AFRICA - it composes of subpolities, dominions, mandates, protectorates, and vast number of other territories, that are ruled or administrated from the Europia Core, their main space and center of power. With 9,236,105 x 108463 star systems as of current era, the European Alliance is one of two largest meta-nations in EUROPA - along with the Commondality - and among the foremost EUROPA multiversal powers. By the time of the current era, their capital world of Morlingen is referred to as Capital of EUROPA or one of New Rome, with profound influences over art and culture - including pop-culture - , politic, finance and economy, magological advances and society. Europian core territories lie across Central-Western EUROPA space. The South-Southeastward Europian space borders vast numerous lesser civilizations - including but not limit to, the Valaperk, the Sárbovár, the Staramża or the Žililina - some are spacefaring, many aren't. Much of their North-Northwest space, however, is separated with the equally powerful Commondality & their sphere by largely uncharted, unknown space. Other meta-nations that share borders or BZs with the Europia are such as its twin EH, the Fourth Reich, the CES, and many more. The Europian Core is divided into 27 marches, governed directly from the Imperial Court on Morlingen; of which, powers are shared between the First Lord and the High Council's highest imperial houses and magicians. Europian pan-universe territories are organized as mixed feudal-directorial confederations. Largely modeled after that of the 3rd Imperium, the system seeks to combine elements from both seemly total different systems; binding their citizens and subpolities through the good relationship of gifted feudal lords, but also provide enough space for individual voices, public opinions, as well as allow local societies to freely develope according to local customs and cultures. The EAAF is in charge of providing means for each world or star system, for self-protection. The capital world of Morlingen serves as their political center, where the court of First Lord and the great hall of the High Council locate. Various ancient civilizations had inhabited many star systems in modern day Europia's - whose recent excavations show might surpass even the empire itself - Northward space regions. The current Alliance is believed to began with the foundation of the Europian Hegemony: a revitalized European Union, backed by Code Geass' Europia United, many of its reincarnations from other realms such as Star Trek, Fallout, Mass Effect and many more, took advantage of chaotic times after the event & quickly expanded, absorbing much of Europe continent and Western Russia. By the time of 2050s AT, the Europian Hegemony was already include the majority of European nations, Quebec territories from Canada, and Western Russia; minus the Nordic countries, Northern British Isles and the Baltic, which formed the Commondality, and Romania and its direct neighbors, formed the Federate Republic. The Europian Hegemony was one of the first established a space camp on Mars successfully in 2120 AT, ignified the 1st new space race for the last century of human on Earth. With the other major nations made their plans for leaving Earth for good, by the later half of 22nd century AT, the Hegemony cooked up their own, the Scramble for Final Frontiers, by the Europian Space Agency. From 1st to 3rd centuries PD, with permanent settlements from other nations established across Orion Arms, Europian Hegemony started creating their new space colonial interests. The year 472 PD was marked as Unification Year, with the formation of European Star League (ESL), a self-policing star empire consisting the Europian Hegemony, 5 of its largest colonies and the rest of its colonial interests and settlements; which by that time, already reached several dozens of millions. The 1st Age of Space Exploration, also commonly known as New Age of Men, concurrently occurred during this time till the end of 19th century PD. During this time, like every other major nations, the Star League had poured their resources, funding for countless expedition fleets, in expanding their boundaries and - in the mean time - pitched them against others, particularly were the Yamatoran, the Indochinese, the CAA and the POTATO. The European Star League encountered their first off-world civilization in 3024 PD, the mysterious Andromedan Invaders from the realm of Star Trek. War followed, by the time of 3040s PD, the Invaders were pushed out of borders, but the entire League left in ruin, and was a mere shadow of its former self, with various colonies were either destroyed or lost communications. Next several millennia were known as the Fragmentation, also known as the Shattering, or, more commonly known as the Space Dark Age. During this time, various factions had risen, competing for what remained of an once-vast empire. Numerous star nations rose and felt, with two other Europe-origin great powers, the Republic and the Commondality took advantage & annexed various territories from the League. The European Alliance is an active member in cross-galaxies politics. It's been either founding members or members of several intergovernmental alliances, like the New Schengen Accord, the PEE and many more. While most Core star systems are already post-scarcity, in overall, Europia remains capitalist, with elements from Nordic model, democratic socialism and Rhine model. Living standard and quality within Europian marches are of highest points, although income's unequality and corruptions among governments remain huge setbacks. Through eons, various Europian galaxies are cultural capitals in known space. Outlines History : For Europe's history before the new age: History of Europe : Main article: Europian History What was then known much later as one of the largest civilizations in pan-universe saw their roots traced back to ancient Earth, with the formation of European Hegemony during the chaotic days after the event. Various planets within Europia space, however, have many much more ancient civilizations present, some dated back long before the rise of Men above Heaven. The current Alliance itself formed after the Congress of Geneva by the end of 3rd Era, which seeked to unify two warring nations - the Europian Legacy on Northward and the Europian Supremacy on Southwestward - that rose from the ashes of the ESL. Ancient history The majority of early days of Europia were lost through the Sea of Time - or at least, for the public's eyes - thus their early history was rather fluctual. Europian roots were believed to dated back to the formation of Europian Hegemony, several years after the event. During that time, with the collapse of barriers between real and fiction, so were societies across Earth. By that time, humanity was divided by two factions: those supported for fictional realms - for a better and united Earth - and those opposed, in general. Location and Astrolography : Main articles: Maps of the Alliance European Alliance locates mainly across Westward to Central EUROPA space, with several star polities of Central EUROPA - notably are the Carpathia and its two vassal states Pévörösvár and Luhalivka - along Eastward space, the Marchbach, the Gänsernding and the Geneva, as well as many mid-sized star nations such as the Vatdești, the Freifingen and the Žiašín to South-Eastward to Eastward, to South-Southwestward with various interstellar polities, notably are the Komotero, the Aprina, the Coruciras or the Aliveza - which either linked to the Europia, the Lusophonia and the Italia through mutual pacts, or their client-states altogether - and several others, to the intersections of the DCF, the Royalist French and various middle, minor star powers along Westward space. Much of Northward borders face uncharted space, of which several blocs are under surveillance, subjected for many exploration. The EDFA is the primary de facto ''government in charge along these regions, although the EAAF starfleet also operates many stations here. Like every other great powers along known space, the ranges of diversity of ecosystems within the Alliance are beyond measurable. From the lustful green worlds in Carina Orithyia to the dead, dried deserts of Leporis, some even compare the Alliance's territories with a mini-universe. The majority of cities in Europia are mirrored of various fantasy RPG games in ancient times. Despite being a highly advanced civilization, most of their worlds are covered in green and other nature's colors, with almost no skyscraper at all. Industrial compounds are underground, with only a tiny potion on surfaces, mostly green power plants. Notably systems scatter across Westward space, although the wealthiest ones also located on the East. : ''Main article: Europian astrography Europian main territories stretch across Central-Westward EUROPA space, divided and ruled from their core - consist of Crown Cloud galaxy and surrounding systems - and 27 commonwealth marches. Beyond the bounderies of 27 marches, the central Europian government however hold very little influences over sub-polities, with most of them are linked to the alliance through labyrinths of treaties and military pacts. By the current era, European Alliance spans over 9,236,105 x 103003 star systems, with more than 989,420 googol sentients accounted, making them among the largest star nations known to men in contemporary times. Like most of other great powers, the Alliance had also seen their vast territories fluctuated over time, mainly due to deep diverse in cultures, traditions or societies, but also partially due to lingering separatism and tribalism - especially in outer space. However, after the last war, Europian sentients withness their territories expanded with rates never seen before, with massive plans for recovery and expansion. The Alliance is divided into two main astro-territories: *'Inner Circle': Also referred to as First Worlds, Old Worlds or Inner Worlds. Despite accounting for around 15% of population and astrology, galaxies across this region however are accounted for the majority of Europian spheres of influence, ranging from economy to society. Both the throne of the First Lord, most of central government's offices, and major bases of EAAF's starfleets are located here. *'Outer Circle:' Also called Second Worlds, New Worlds or Outer Worlds. In similar manner - though much less extreme - to the New Worlds in ancient Earth, these are galaxies that have been in continuous exploration and colonization. By the current era, however, due to the decimations after the last war, a considerable amount of galaxies across these regions are scarred of life, and reconstructions have put such heavy tasks to both central and local authorities. First Worlds (Inner Circle) The First Worlds, or the Inner Circle, is an ancient region that border directly to the capital galaxy of Crown Cloud and fans out - rimward-spinward - to at least +150 millions parsecs. Separated with Outer Circle region with only a thin outlying space, this was first space explored beyond the Cloud. For aeons, star systems and galaxies across First Worlds are some of most densely populated, oldest, most prestigious, well-developed and well-known throughout Europian space. The European Alliance itself, and subsequently all other EUROPA-spanning governments, were born or at least had roots from this region, before spreading through countless systems. During all of their uneasy yet long history, the Crown Cloud -a middle-sized spiral galaxy, 352 parsec from the Majoris cluster of the Kecirene Quadrant- was Europian central seat of power. The region known as Ara Majoris '''in here is regarded as the cradle of early Europia, and simultaneously, exploration fleets found Azaum Trade Lane, Eiryrk Highway and Furryhna Route emanating from the Cloud, forming what was later known as '''Gran Majoris, which contained both the Cloud and various other ancient galaxies. Over times, continuously colonization formed vast regional space fanned out from all sides, of which, multiple worlds and systems had risen to be independent polities; some later re-joined the Alliance, while many others became supreme forces in their own rights and moved to other regions. The vast natural wealth of the Inner Circle lies along mana-riched industrialistic star systems of Sichyza Ring, the de facto independent protectorates and star polities across Southward-Westward space, the Tylly Corridor and its rimward-spinward space which contains various key magical institutions and corporations, and star nations along Bacah and Bognilm, where also include some of the largest navy/civilian Europian shipyards. Capital The Crown Cloud is an ancient galaxy located in Inner Circle region. For millennia, the Cloud had housed various prosperous and expansive civilisations and what was close to a united galactic culture, thus gaining its reputation being one of the most powerful, stable and influential in the Quadrant. From time immemorial, the Crown Cloud has been home for many mysterious and powerful civilizations, such as the Gifix League or the Kemra Stars Dominion, whose descendants are still a thriving member culture of the current Alliance. Currently, the Ara Majoris is the seat for the European Alliance's central power, with influences resound across several other factions, from politic to economy and culture. Cultural Spheres and Societies The European Alliance, like every major meta-polities across known space, composed of vast, diverse pools of different species - humanoid, inhumanoid, sentient machines to even races from other dimensions - whose sheer number is beyond account. Like everyone else, also, the Alliance includes all kinds of citizen, from normal ones that prefer to live normal lives, to those that yearn for exciting and adventurous lives, and of course, even those prefer chaos and violence, for various reasons. Member races The majority of Alliance's member races can be found sparsely across their space. However, humanoid and augmented beings - including cyber-magical enhanced races - are largely concerntrated among Inner Circle's systems and the Core, making these regions are rather racial monopolistic. On the contrary, sub-polities and independent worlds along Outer Circle - despite being rather much poorer (Alliance standard) compared to their Inner/Core fellow neighbors - are superious, in term of species' diversity. Some of most reclusive, almost mythical, species are reachable along many outreached systems near the borders with other star nations. Society and Culture As one could easily guess, the Alliance encompasses a highly diverse cultural pool, plus they usually have quite tolerate policies regarding different cultures, saved for perhaps the most violent/bloodshed-obsessed ones. Member races and subpolities are fully allowed to maintain their own culture and social structures. Government : Main article: Europian Government; Europian central government is that of a self-policing, feudal confederation, largely resembling those of ancient Roman Empire, Holy Roman Empire and the economic Rhine model, as well as various elements from other extra-dimension cultures as well; notably the Asari of Mass Effects and the Third Imperium of The Traveller. An aristocratic system, with European nobility titles, is in existence and has endured for millennia, the system is created so that it binds - simultaneously - countless of cultures and races with vast differences in almost everything - to the point sometimes you won't even believe that they could co-exist - through labyriths of strong, good leadership of the great houses, talented magicians or gift military leaders, but also provide enough anonymity for local cultures and traditions to flourish. The High Council, a group of both democratic and hereditary chosen leaders, each from each subpolities, are legislatively presiding over the empire, while the Office of Councilors is the highest and most important advisors for the First Lord in day-to-day matters. The EAAF, Europian armed forces, is in charge of both security in and out of the empire, effectively the patrol forces of the space in-between each subpolity, protecting inter-universe trade, encouraging travels and cultural, social exchanges, as well as monitoring diplomatic relations between member states and races. Like every other ultra-polites in existence, the Alliance is both fluctuated and stabilized institutional confederation. While strongly united and organized during chaotic times, European Alliance however is also culturally, races-wide and socially flexible enough to tolerant vast varieties of sentient races, with an extremely diverse spectrum of sensibilities, cultures, mindsets, tropic preferences, and folkways. While the central government holds the ultimate voices over interracial matters or inter-universal issues, it should be well-noted that their member subpolities are in charge of themselves, with the Alliance's main fleets patrol the space in-between. Inherited from Europe sub-continent on ancient Earth, Europia is Trivia Based off Spore - United Republic of Cyrannus, Battlestar - Thirteen Colonies, Battletech - Federated Suns, and many more.... as well as some hypothetical European Federation versions. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Western EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Central EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:European Alliance (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA - G30 (The Multiversal Chronicles)